Flying cylinders are well known in the art and some examples for such toys are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,679,748, 6,048,245, and 5,816,880. While these toys can have remarkable trajectories when thrown by hand, at least some dexterity and physical strength is required to achieve consistent long-distance flight. Therefore, various mechanical launchers have been proposed in the art, and exemplary launchers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,742,509, 6,079,398, 5,970,970, and 6,559,161. While such launchers often propel the flying toy with some force, various disadvantages remain. Among other things, heretofore known toys are often expensive, or require a particular brand of flying rings. Furthermore, currently known launchers are often mechanically complex and tend to fail frequently.
Therefore, while numerous toy launchers for flying cylinders are known in the art, all or almost all of them suffer from one or more disadvantages. Consequently, there is still a need to provide improved devices and methods to launch flying cylinders.